Love Lies
by coffeeinkandpaper
Summary: Seventh year is important. I know that. I need a focused head, higher grades, and a better Quidditch season for my life after Hogwarts. I need to stay on track for the future I've chosen. But he reminds me of the difference between existing and living. He makes me want to live again. But he isn't part of the future laid out for me.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognise from the books/movies/Pottermore. J.K. Rowling is, most probably, the owner. I do own my OCs but that's about it._

 **Chapter One**

"Yes." I whisper, grinning at my O.W.L.s. I hand the letter to my mother as she passes by my door. "Ma, look."

Her eyes travel through the letter and she hands it back to me with a smile. "That's great, mija. What does O and E stand for?"

"Outstanding and exceeds expectations, Ma, I told you last year."

"No, I don't think you did." She says. She's grinning though so I laugh. She makes her way down the hall. "Nevertheless, that is great news. Before you head off to school, we'll celebrate."

I smile at her as she rounds the corner and disappears. I crash back on my bed and continue binge watching Supernatural on my laptop.

It'll be my seventh year in Hogwarts. It's the last year to enjoy the dungeons of the Slytherin common room, last year to win the Quidditch Cup, last year to be a Hogwarts student. Sad, but it also means that I won't have to spend a dorm with Goyle's drama anymore.

I'm almost certain my seventh year will pass in the blink of an eye. It'll be the same eventless year (maybe with the exception of Elizabeth's Goyle's dramas leaking into our dorm room every once in a while) and I'll enjoy a good year out of the limelight with a few good friends. By the end, I'll be stuck choosing between an Auror career or professional Quidditch.

My phone rings. I grin dumbly at the screen. It's Madison Higgs calling. The pureblood Hufflepuff had taken a near four months before she had gotten the hang of the iPhone I gifted her last year. But within two months, she had convinced her entire family to get phones too. I think she's planning to get a laptop this year.

"Hello." I say.

"Catalina! Did you get your O.W.L.s?" She's talking fast (and breathy).

"Sí. I'm guessing you got straight Os."

"Don't be silly." I can hear her grin. "I got one Exceeds Expectations in Arithmancy but the rest are all Outstanding."

"That's great, Maddie."

"Thank you. Mom and Dad are really proud. Even Matthew is happy for me. He somehow managed to scrape two Es by the way. Of course, he barely passed everything else." She says.

Matthew is her Slytherin twin who's more musically inclined. It's a miracle he hasn't failed anything yet.

"I'm proud of both of you." I say. I mean it. Maddie's near-straight Os are expected. And Matt's convinced he doesn't need the grades for a music career.

"Enough about me. What about you?"

"Four Os and five Es. Not too bad. I expected so much worse." I twirl the parchment letter in my hand.

"Oh, please. Like you'd fail anything." Maddie must be rolling her eyes. There's a long sigh. "Last year huh?"

"Yeah. It's all too soon."

She hums in agreement.

I look over to the many memoirs and posters decorating my wall. Muggle band posters dominated half of it, Holyhead Harpies filled up another half. A few polaroids of my time at Hogwarts could be found here and there with other memoirs. There's an empty corner that used to be occupied by pictures. But what I'm looking for is in a different corner, my Hogwarts letter is still spread out there.

'Dear Ms. Catalina Reyes, ...'

...

The train whistle is ringing in my ears. I'm on platform 9 ¾. Mamá hugs me tightly before I go on the train, saying something about how kids grow up too fast. Papá ruffles my hair and helps me get my trunk on the train. Despite having me young, they were a perfect couple. Ma still stands slim and pretty and Pa still slicks his hair back. They are beautiful people. I wish I could say the same about myself.

They disappear into the sea of people once I'm on the train.

I don't need to look too hard for an empty compartment. Maddie, Matt, and Benedict, our other friend, always sit in the same one. I assume they aren't here yet. I slide open the door, breathing in the old smell. Huffing, I start pushing my luggage into the overhead. Quidditch training has helped a lot in terms of heavy lifting. I am, however, too short. I jump, trying to push it up higher into place. My hands miss. The luggage falls.

"Dios mío!" I yelp.

I cover my head with my arms, bracing myself for impact. Impact that doesn't come.

"Careful there. I don't think Tan would be happy with an injured chaser when term hasn't even started yet." A familiar voice says. I turn and see James Potter sliding the door closed behind him. His waves his wand again and my luggage settles into place. Something pounds in my head. He got even taller over the summer.

"Um, thanks." I say sheepishly. I guess I'm embarrassed because I got saved by the enemy Quidditch captain.

"Why didn't you use your wand? Are you not a witch, Reyes?"

I almost roll my eyes. My wand is tucked behind my ear. I cross my arms. "I stay in muggle London for the summer, Potter. I don't usually rely on magic."

"Ah." He nods. "Well, just let me hide out here for a moment. In a few seconds, Nott will run down the corridor and yell for my head on a silver platter. I'd go to a different one but all the other Slytherins are not as friendly as you."

With a jolt, I remember that I am talking to one of the school's pranksters. I push past him and open the compartment door. "God, what did you do?"

He pushes it closed and grins down at me. That damned Weasley grin. "Fred and Olivia aren't here yet. I was bored. And I have a new set of WWWs."

Internally, I'm swearing. I need to force him out because I don't want to be the object of Jacob Nott's fury. I hear an explosion outside. Too late to force him out. I tap my wand onto his head. He blends into the background.

There's an outraged cry and I hear doors being flung open. Nott's screaming could be heard from a mile away. Before I can do the same spell on myself as I did to James, Nott flings open the door.

"POTTER. WHERE IS HE?" He screams in my face. He's drenched in a blue smelly dye and his always well-kept hair has been blown up. Dye drips from his robes and down onto the floor. I supress my laughter. The snob looks ridiculous right now.

Calming my heartbeat, I look at him dead in the face. "I don't know. And get a hold of yourself, Nott. You're being unruly and unreasonable. Once Madison comes in a few seconds, she'll be glad to report your behaviour. And we all know how punctual she is."

Nott scoffs and snarls at me. "Screw you, Reyes. Potter is going to rue this."

He left, dripping blue dye behind him. I sigh, waving my wand at the mess. It cleans itself up and I close the doors. I turn to the still transparent James, tapping his head. He grins. "Bloody hell. That was brilliant."

"No, it was not." I say. "I just aided and abetted."

"But it was fun." He ruffles his curly hair and leans down to stare at me at the same level (because I'm a head shorter but that's not important). I can count the freckles sprayed across his nose. I can see the red tinge in his dark locks. I can see the scar he got when he fell in the Great Hall and a large gash split his eyebrow apart, travelling down to his cheekbone. "You're a really good liar. Be proud of it."

I want to protest but he winks and leaves before I can say anything.

I know I'm a good liar. I've known it for six years and a little more. It's not something that I can or even want to be proud of. James Potter knew nothing of how good of a liar I am.

"Was that James sodding Potter?" Maddie enters the compartment with Matt and Benedict following closely behind her. The prefect badge on her robes looks so shiny. "James 'Playboy' Potter was alone in one room with our dearest Catalina. I think he needs to be warned off."

"Cállate." I groan, sinking down into the seat by the window.

"Was he poking for Quidditch secrets?" Benedict asks, a silver Quidditch captain badge gleamed on his shirt. "Well, joke's on him. I've been too lazy to strategize for the season. I plan to improvise on our each and every game."

I roll my eyes. "He pranked Nott down the hall and hid in here."

"And you helped him? Where's the house loyalty?" Matt exclaims.

"It's not like I had much of a choice!" I argue.

James' mischievous grin floats into my head. His words echo in my head again. I refuse to recognise that I'm a good liar. But he was right. It was fun.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognise from the books/movies/Pottermore. J.K. Rowling is, most probably, the owner. I do own my OCs but that's about it._

 **Chapter Two**

The Sorting Hat Ceremony was just as usual. A few cheers here and there for new housemates and Madison would send us fire messages every ten minutes. Mostly just to annoy us. I was one of the last ones to leave the Great Hall, getting the password from the prefects and letting Matt and Ben go ahead.

I took a walk. I don't know what time I got to the dungeons. No one was up looking for me. I had a reputation with the seventh years for always staying up (and out) late.

Morning came too soon.

It was still dark while I shuffled around, getting ready for the first day of classes. I like an early shower and time to cover up how dead I look before anyone else wakes up. At 7:25 am sharp, while all my roommates are still in the bathroom, I sling my black kanken over one shoulder and head down to the Great Hall with Matt and Ben.

Matt's tie is askew, his ashy curls are in disarray, and his shirt is untucked. He's only barely listening to Ben talking about this girl he met over the summer. I poke his cheek three times. He groans and swings an arm around my shoulders, feigning choking me. I nudge him away. He stops trying to suffocate me but keeps his arm on my shoulders.

"...I just realised we'll need a new seeker and a new beater this year." Ben says. He's been walking ahead and he falters in his steps once he turns and sees us.

"What's wrong with Goyle as a beater?" I ask, ignoring the evident question in his frown.

"Evan sucks. You know that just as well as I do." Ben says. We enter the Great Hall and I pull away from Matt. He pats my head and yawns.

"Maybe he got better over the summer."

"Oh please. He only got on the team because his sister was dating the old captain." Ben huffs. I can't argue with that. Even if I'm not fond of talking ill of my teammates.

Maddie is already waiting for us at the Slytherin table. Breakfast just started and barely anyone is in the Great Hall so no one really cares if Maddie sits at our table. She raises her cup as a greeting and continues staring grimly at her timetable. I sit beside her. Matt and Ben sit across us.

"No free periods? That's what you get for taking four electives." I laugh after a quick look-through of her timetable.

She throws a grape at me. I dodge it, laughing even harder. Professor Keapper nears us and we all sober up. He gives us a tired smile. "Don't trash the Slytherin table on the first day please."

Ben leans forward, grinning. "Those are some handsome green robes, professor."

Professor Keapper shakes his head and hands us our timetables. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Tan. Mr. Filch is still complaining about some stain on the tapestries behind you from that ridiculous food fight."

"But sir, it really was Matthew's fault, not mine." Ben says, patting Matt. Matt decks him in the back of his head.

"Just keep your head down, Mr. Tan." Professor Keapper sighs.

Edward Keapper is Headmistress McGonagall's replacement for the Transfiguration position. He's also Head of Slytherin. The entire house is awfully fond of him, even the old-fashioned pure-bloods.

"Ms. Reyes." He says. I look up at him. "Are you alright?"

I give him a half-smile. "Yeah."

Professor Keapper leaves. Ben, Matt, and Maddie all turn to me with looks I know really well. I raise an eyebrow and shove a slice of pancake in my mouth, trying to look ignorant. Maddie opens her mouth to say something. She gets cut off by loud laughter on the other side of the Great Hall.

We all look even though we already know who's laughing. The Weasleys, the Potters, the Scamander Twins, a Longbottom, and a Malfoy are all at the Gryffindor table. It's breakfast with Professor Potter and Professor Longbottom before 8 am when the many empty benches get filled. Two rows of redheads and brunettes.

They cheer when Olivia Wood enters the Great Hall. She slides into the seat by James Potter. He looks up and sees us staring. He grins and waves. I turn back to breakfast without waving back.

We all envy the Weasley clan.

"Back to the point." Maddie says. "Are you really okay?"

I laugh, poking at my food. They continue staring at me, looking all perfectly serious. I stop laughing and sigh. "Dios mío. Guys, I'm fine."

Two years ago, my life had a major downslide. At the end of that year, Benedict went off his rocker and launched a pie muggle-style at the Ravenclaw table. Fred Weasley the Second decided it would be funny to turn it into a huge food fight between all four houses. It wasn't funny at all. At least not to the teachers.

They drop the subject. We take a walk on the grounds before the first bell chimes. Maddie goes to Charms. Ben climbs up the towers to Divination. Matt walks me to Ancient Runes. He insists on it, saying something about tradition and old habits die hard.

"You know you can tell us anything, right?" He says, brushing a stray curl back into the bird's nest he calls hair. I catch a glimpse of his wrist tattoo of a G-clef. We stop outside the classroom.

"Matty."

He wraps his fingers around my wrist. An old feeling resurfaces. I remember a picnic mat, warm sunshine, and fingers tracing the lines on my palms. I take a deep breath and force it all out. I pull my hand out of his grip.

Matt grimaces and rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry. Old habit."

"It's my fault." I say quietly. "Just go and enjoy your free period. I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay. Don't have too much fun without me."

I watch Matt leave. He turns midway and smiles sadly. I swear in Spanish at the corridor he disappeared into, rubbing my wrist.

"Oooh, trouble in paradise?" It's Potter again, leaning right by the doorway. I huff and make my way into the classroom. He follows me in and sits down beside me. "Did you guys get back together?"

"We didn't and it's none of your business." I say, setting my textbook onto the table.

"I'm just curious." He shrugs, pulling out his own textbook. "He was a decent bloke. You two were the talk of sixth year and then, suddenly, all the girls are giggling about how 'Matthew Higgs is back on the menu again'."

I frown at him. It really is none of his business why I couldn't fall in love with Matt. The bell chimes. I'm reminded again of how I used to find it easier to spill my secrets to strangers as I answer him. "I don't deserve him."

Professor Babbling enters the room and he doesn't get another word in. He slips a note to me mid-class. 'Wanna join Fred, Liv, and me for an epic prank on Nott later?' I pass it back to him. 'Yes.'

When class ends, I follow Potter running down the corridors. We stop right outside the Fat Lady's portrait.

"What is a snake doing here?" Wood scrunches her nose at me.

"Dial it down, lady." I say.

"Reyes, here, is going to help us keep a lookout in the left corridor." Potter explains to them.

Weasley looks at me wearily. "How do we know she's not here to rat us out?"

"I'm not a snitch." I protest.

"Trust me. She's reliable." Potter says. He pulls out orbs from his bag. Weasley shrugs, winks at me, and runs down the right corridor. Wood turns around and rummages through her bag. Potter turns to me, grinning. "Right. I need you to make sure no one comes down here for the next five minutes. If they're Gryffindor, just tell them there's a prank going down here. If it's anyone who can dock points or just not Gryffindor, make something up. After that, we'll come to you."

I nod and make my way to the left. I'm standing in the empty corridor. I wonder if I'm the one being pranked. It's been established since first year that James Potter wasn't good news. If I really have to spend time with a Potter, I should be hanging out with Albus who's a sane, reasonable Slytherin prefect.

All the Gryffindors are suspicious at the sight of me but they all sigh and run off once I explain. For a moment, I'm jealous of him. As crazy and troublesome James Potter is, he would definitely leave a mark on this school. He'll be remembered, just as all the Potters before him.

A figure strolls down my way with coffee skin, reddish chocolate curls, and a shiny prefect badge pinned to her robes. Rose Weasley narrows her blue eyes at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission." I say, shoving my hands into my pockets and increasingly regretting my decision to join Potter by the moment. ¿Por qué a mí?

"What mission?"

"A secret mission."

"What secret mission?"

"Dear Weasley, it wouldn't be secret anymore if I told you." I'm cringing at myself.

"Is this Quidditch-related?" She crosses her arms. I almost laugh. "The season hasn't even started yet."

"Oh, it's totally Quidditch-related." I roll my eyes. "I'm actually here for you. Scorpius wanted me to pass along that he's waiting for you in the library."

"Why?"

"I didn't ask. I'm just returning a favour." I shrug. I do owe him a favour. She stares at me, trying to read me. "Second period is starting soon, do you really want to leave your boyfriend waiting?"

She's blushing. "He's not my boyfriend." She starts back the way she came from.

I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"See Fred?" I turn and see three figures behind a pillar. Potter's grinning back at the two. "That would have never worked if Rose was talking to you."

"So what's the prank?" I ask.

"We hide behind the statue back there and watch it unfold."

We all do as he says. A few seconds later, Jacob Nott storms towards the portrait. Potter scribbles something really quickly onto a small piece of parchment, and hands me the note. 'I sent him a fire msg.'

Nott marches straight up to the front of the portrait.

BOOM

He stumbles and falls onto his back, startled by the noise. Blue paint pours from seemingly nothing. The orbs James was holding latch onto him, constantly rolling around on his clothes.. Nott is screaming bloody murder. I'm laughing and feeling sorry for him at the same time. Students come out of the portrait and laugh at the sight of him.

"This is brilliant. But he's going to hate you for-bloody-ever." I say, turning to Potter who is now walking over to his victim.

"In a pickle Nott?" Weasley calls out laughing.

"Don't worry. A shower will get everything off." Potter says, ignoring Nott's threats and easily dodging the punches swung at him. "Next time, don't mess with any of the Weasleys."

"Oh my God." A small redhead runs up to Potter, laughing, and hugs him. Short hair, large round glasses, a pretty delicate face, Lucy Weasley. "He looks awful. This is hilarious."

Nott sobers up at the sight of Lucy Weasley and leaves in a hurry. Potter turns to me. "Nott likes to prey on the younger Ravenclaws." He nudges me gently. "Thanks Catalina."

"Oh we're on first name terms now?"

"This is twice you've covered up for us. I think we're on first name terms now. Right guys?" He grins to the other two with him.

Weasley nods and shakes my hand. "Fred."

"Olivia." The brunette gives me a half-smile before cleaning up the paint trail Nott left with a wave of her wand.

Potter swings an arm around me, still grinning widely.

First day of school, it's not even lunch yet, and I'm standing here with the school pranksters. It's not a good sign. But I'm still too caught up in the high of it.

"James." I grin.

I still find it easier to spill my secrets to strangers.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognise from the books/movies/Pottermore. J.K. Rowling is, most probably, the owner. I do own my OCs but that's about it._

 **Chapter Three**

I wake up for the third time tonight. It's only been a week since school has started, a week since I took part in the public humiliation of Jacob Nott. I've been avoiding both Nott and the Gryffindors.

I'm avoiding Nott because I don't want to get murdered. I shouldn't feel guilty. Nott has always been a git. He's a heartbreaker and a bully. But as the days go by, I start to feel just a little remorse over pranking him. It's spread like wildfire throughout the entire house how I was part of Nott's mortification. The good ones, like Ben and Matt, don't really care. Some refuse to trust me.

"You should never turn on your own." Evan Goyle had erupted furiously in the common room. Nott stood by him with snobbish satisfaction that someone was defending him. "That damned Potter and Reyes bullied someone a year below them. Does that count for nothing?"

He didn't turn us in to any teacher. He knew better than to become James' new victim.

I'm avoiding James, Fred, and Olivia because I just can't be caught up in what they do. It's my seventh year. With the disasters fifth year and sixth year were, I want to have a decent year with no trouble. I was out of my head when I agreed to help with the stupid prank. Now I'm on Slytherin's probation list.

I get out of a bed. I change from shorts to sweatpants and exchange my tank top for a t-shirt. Pulling on my boots, I silently make my way down. I'm about to push open the portrait.

"Cat."

"Dios m- Ryan." I turn and see Ryan Zabini, one of the few decent non-backstabbing Slytherins.

He yawns and frowns at me. "It's late. Where are you going?"

"Kitchens." I say, stepping away from the portrait. "Are you going to tell Professor Keapper?"

"As a prefect, I should. As your friend, I won't." He sits down by the fireplace, setting down what looks like our Charms homework to do.

"We're not friends." I say, crossing my arms.

He chuckles. "Okay. I'm one the few people you smile at in the corridor out of courtesy. Is that better?"

"Yeah." I turn and push open the portrait door.

"Try to come back before the morning patrol." He calls after me.

It's dark and cold. I'm starting to regret not wearing a sweater. I pull out a small jar of Bluebell Flames for light and make my way to the kitchens. I always occupy the kitchens on my sleepless nights. Nothing like overeating to feel better.

I tickle the pear and push open the door.

James sits at one of the tables, drinking from a mug. He looks at me, surprised. "So she's her own rule-breaker."

Great, I groan mentally.

A small house-elf comes up to me. I smile at her. "I'm awfully sorry to disturb you, Ellie. Could I have a cuppa and those amazing brownies you make?"

"Yes, miss. Ellie will has them in seconds."

I thank her. I look to James. He gestures for me to sit in front of him. I do. He raises his mug at me. "You've been avoiding me."

"You've noticed."

"Kind of hard not to when you practically run the other way when you see me. It's like I'm the devil or something." He stuffs a biscuit into his mouth.

Ellie sets my tea and a plate of brownies in front of me. I smile politely. "Thank you, Ellie. Please do get some rest."

She bows and joins the other house-elves sat in a huddle, pouring themselves tea.

I turn back to James, not speaking. He eyes me carefully. "Did I do something wrong?"

I sigh, taking a sip from my cup. "It's not you. Last year, I broke up with Matty because I wanted to focus on my future. I can't be running around with you and your prankster gang if I really want to get better."

"Well, we are bad influences." James sighs. "But that doesn't mean we can't hang out."

"You're a Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin."

"It's inter-house unity."

"We're both members of opposing quidditch teams. We should be at each other's necks." I take a bite out of a brownie. "We've never even talked until I lied to save your ass on the train. You just want someone to cover up for you and your pranks. And I feel guilty every time. I mean, Nott is a bad person but even I wouldn't want that for him."

"I can't argue with that." James sets his mug down, sighing again. "Well, I'm not going to lie. You would be deadly useful in helping us get away with things. And I've heard you've got a silver tongue too."

"I don't." I say bluntly. I wonder who told him I had a damned silver tongue.

"But I do think you'd be a cool person to hang around. The Higgs and Tan always speak highly of you. Albus thinks you're nice too. You also look like you need a little more fun in your life. Scorpius thinks that too." James shrugs.

I scoff. I do have fun. Maddie, Matt, Ben, and I always have fun as a study group. Quidditch practices have been my fun since third year. I even sneak out in the middle of the night to the kitchens for crying out loud.

"You don't need another cool person to hang around. You have lots of friends, James."

"Correction. I have a lot of cousins." He finishes his last biscuit. He stares at me, looking thoughtful. It only makes me warier. "Here's a deal. You help us out again. Don't worry. This one is pretty harmless. You don't have to lie to anyone. You just have to convince Matthew Higgs to lend us his guitar amplifier and come along with us. If you don't have fun, I'll never bother you again."

"James."

"Catalina."

Everyone knows what James Potter's idea of fun is. Pranks, practical jokes, stupid behaviour, late night parties, drinking on the school grounds, sleeping around... Rule-breaking in general.

It reminds me of fifth year. When I met a Ravenclaw in sixth year who had tattoos swirling around his arms and a constant cigarette on his lips. He spoke with honey and always kept an arm around my shoulder. I hate getting flashes of what we did, parties, smoke, pills, ink, rule-breaking. He was a good guy. Just wasn't the best influence. And I. I thought I was old enough to understand.

But I know better now.

James Potter isn't Taylor Jones.

"Okay. As long as it isn't at the expense of someone else."

"You won't regret it."

He sits with me until I finish my brownies, talking my ear off about his summer. Suddenly, being friends with James sodding Potter doesn't so bad.


End file.
